Sniper
|the equivalent| }} The is one of the five basic Upgrade choices from the Basic Tank and can be selected at Level 15. The Sniper can upgrade further into the Assassin, Overseer, Hunter, or Trapper, the most choices out of any Tier 2 tank. Design The Sniper features a circular base with a rectangular Cannon on the front. Compared to its predecessor, The Basic Tank, the cannon length is slightly longer. Technical The Sniper has an increased field of vision and Bullet Speed however, it has a reduced rate of fire and a slight decrease in Movement Speed. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS tanks, slow tanks, distracted tanks, Destroyers. *Weak Against: Strong bullet spammers, skilled Overseer branch users, fast melee tanks. As the Sniper Offensive *Use its larger Field of View to the Sniper's advantage. It's low fire rate hinders close-quarters-combat, so the player should avoid the target or enemy staying as far away as possible. *A swarm of Crashers is able to drain the health of the Sniper because of its low rate of fire, so it is highly recommended that the player should stay out of the Pentagon Nest when their level is low, or just stay at the edge and shoot inwards due to their increased FOV. *Farming from Squares or Triangles will be hard due to the Sniper's slow fire rate, so focus on farming for Pentagons or low-level tanks in order to max out Reload as soon as possible. Alternatively, increase Bullet Penetration and Bullet Speed to hit many Polygons in a single shot from a longer range. **It would also be ideal to wait until the Sniper is at Level 30 or 45 to start upgrading since the Tank has a somewhat quick fire rate and is able to defend itself in close-quarters combat. *Ideally, a skilled Sniper approaches the enemy (who does not know that the Sniper is there and therefore, does not acknowledge its presence) stealthily. **This tactic can be done only with the Ranger, Assassin, Stalker, and Hunter, but each tank has different skills; for example, the Stalker has the ability to become invisible, and the Ranger can take targets out from much further away. ***A good Sniper tactic is to shoot at where the player's target will be. The player must always predict their enemies' movements. It can be hard, but it helps to know how to do it as it is the best way to achieve that ever elusive kill. Defensive *The best thing to do when a Sniper encounters another player is to run away, except if the player knows they can kill them. If they see the player and fire at them, they should move away from them and if they follow the player, fire at them and watch every direction, as another player, such as one with a rammer build, can quickly move in to kill the player if they don't see it. *High RoF (Rate of Fire) tanks can kill a Sniper with little to no effort, so it's best not to engage them until the player has upgraded to a Tier 3 tank. *The player should use their larger FoV (Field of View) to their advantage. If the player sees the edge of an enemy player, that doesn't mean they can see the other player, and so the Sniper can either shoot them or run away (according to their judgement). Against the Sniper *Drone classes could flank a Sniper from front, behind, or the sides, since the Sniper can't destroy all of a Drone class’ Drones in time. *If used correctly, a player using a tank in the Destroyer tree could kill a Sniper since its stats are too low in movement speed to dodge your bullet. *Bullet Spammmers like the Triplet, Penta Shot or Sprayer could fire lots of bullets which would overwhelm the Sniper. *Rammers like tanks in the Tri-Angle, or Smasher branch could charge at a Sniper while dodging the fast bullets then quickly kill it. Achievements }} History *With the initial release of achievements on February 21st 2017, upgrading to the Sniper for the first time awards the player the achievement “Snipin’”. Trivia *The Sniper and its upgrades’ Bullets do not slow down when travelling through obstacles (enemy Bullets, Polygons), which may be helpful for farming. From another side, a very high Bullet Speed might be the reason the Bullet will fail to deal the max amount of damage to small and strong Polygons like the Pentagon. *The Sniper branch of the Class tree is the largest of the Tier 2 branches. **A Sniper can become one of 14 distinct Tier 4 Classes, as well as an additional 4 Tier 3 Classes. ***It also has three other Tier 4 Classes that can be accessed without using Sniper. These are the Battleship, Gunner Trapper, and Streamliner. Gallery Sniper_Icon1.png| Sniper_Screenshot1.png|Sniper in game. Sniper_Screenshot2.png|Sniper as seen in the game. Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io